Overcome
by dees1
Summary: Set after Bizarro.  Lois and Clark think Lana and Chloe are dead.    They turn to each other for comfort and end up sleeping together.  But where will it lead them?
1. Chapter 1

**Pairing: Clois, some Clana/ Chimmy  
>Spoilers: None past season 7<br>Rating – PG13**

**Plot: Set after Bizarro. After saving Lois, Chloe 'died' but she did not revive til the next morning when Clark found her still alive in the morgue. Lana is still thought to be dead.**

**Alternate Universe: (there are a few changes to characters/events)**

Prologue

Everyone was gone. Their worlds were over. All either could feel at the moment was numbness and loss. Lex had destroyed both their lives forever because they dared to cross his path. Now he was going to pay the price and lose his freedom.

Guilt overwhelmed Clark - Lana only married Lex to protect Clark. She was selfless to the last and proved her love for him time and time again, but this time had paid with her life. Clark had been through enough heartache in his lifetime with the loss of his father, and now the loss of his soulmate. He wanted to kill Lex for what he had done, the feeling of revenge was running out of control through his veins.

Lois's head was in a state of confusion. What had happened in that dam, leaving Chloe fighting for her life. She had woken up to find Chloe unconsciousness. The medical staff had been puzzled by her condition but one thing was certain, she was not expected to regain consciousness.

Lois was sitting by her cousin's bedside when the machines suddenly alarmed. A flurry of doctors came in the room, ushering Lois out of the room. Ten minutes later a doctor appeared from the room. Lois did to ask, the expression on the doctor's face and slight shaking of her head told her the news which would tear her world apart.

Clark got a call from the hospital to say Chloe was in a coma. He could not help Lana but he could help his friend, Lois needed him.

He arrived at the hospital to find Lois crumpled into a heap on the floor. A nurse was trying to comfort her but with no success. She wanted to be left alone to deal with it. Just then she felt a familiar hand on her shoulder and then a weak voice.

"Lois, let me help you up." Clark offered his hand to her with a weak supportive smile.

"Chloe is gone Clark. She's dead." Lois sobbed as she clung on him for dear life.

Clark hugged her tightly, not allowing Lois to see the tears which had begun to fall down his face again. Not only Lana, but now his best friend were gone. How much more could he take. Then suddenly it hit him, he had to be there for Lois. She was an emotional wreck.

He had one mission in life now and that was to protect Lois from the world. She had suffered too much, and all as a result of the phantoms being released from the Phantom Zone. The guilty was taking over his mind. He pulled himself together and pulled away from Lois so he could see her face.

"Lo, there is nothing more we can do here. Let me take you home. You need to be with someone tonight."

Lois gave a nod, but was obviously in shock. The trip back to the Farm was an eerily silent one. Clark thought back to the happier times when he and Lois used to fight over whether she could play the Whitesnake CD she always had in her bag. Lois soon fell asleep; her wet cheeks were the only sign of her emotional turmoil. Clark was just pleased to see Lois had settled.

The Farm was quiet. His mother was gone. It was cold and empty. Even Shelby had his tail between his legs and his hand hung low. He could tell something was not right. Clark carried Lois upstairs and laid her in his bed. He covered her up and kissed her on the cheek.

He was tired, so he came back downstairs and fell asleep. He would hear if Lois needed him.

Hours later, Clark awoke to the sound of Lois screaming. He was upstairs in seconds.  
>Lois was bolt upright in bed, her breathing was rapid and she was sweating.<p>

"Lo, what happened. You were screaming." Clark sat on the bed

"It was a nightmare. I dreamt Chloe came back." Lois was starting to sob again.

Clark could no longer control his emotions. The flood gates opened. His chest was heaving. It even stopped Lois from crying. She was shocked. She had never seen Clark like this. Chloe was his best friend.

"This is not how life was meant to be. First Lana and now Chloe." Clark whispered.

Lois wondered if she had heard correctly so asked him. "Lana, what's wrong with Lana?"

His eyes betrayed the truth. She was gone too.

"Clark, please no, not Lana as well."

They clung to each other, both understanding what the other was going through – the feelings of nothingness and emptiness formed a bond between them.

Then out of the blue, Lois looked at Clark with an expression he had never seen before. It was one of need and longing.

"Clark, stay with me tonight. I need to feel something. Help me forget" Lois begged.

She leant over to him, and their lips ended up inches apart, both quivering in anticipation of what was going to happen next. Within seconds their lips crashed together. What happened next was a frenzy of need, all that mattered was taking away the feelings of pain, even if it was for only one night.

Their clothes lay in shreds on the floor, having been ripped off in the aggressive madness that followed. Their bodies moved together, each movement making the painful memories fade for a moment until an explosion hit both their bodies in unison. "

Lois woke up the following morning sprawled across Clark's bed. It took her a few minutes to realise what had happened between her and Clark and why she was totally naked. She looked across to see Clark fast asleep with a little smile across his face and not a care in this world, well at least until he woke up and reality hit him.

Luckily she still had some clothes to wear from when she lived here. She pulled them on quickly and ran out of the house. She started the walk into town. She needed some fresh air to deal with the wide ranging emotions she had dealt with in the past twenty four hours.

By the time she reached the Talon she had cleared her mind of the events of last night and come to one conclusion – it was sex, pure and simple. In some ways it was her and Clark's way of escaping from the reality of the ongoing tragedy in their lives. She did not regret last night, in fact it had been unlike anything she had ever experienced, in some ways carnal, driven by the need to forget all the pain and hurt.

There was nothing more to it than that. No doubt Clark would just clamp up about it and not talk about it. There was only one thing on Lois's mind. That was to find out what had gone on during the time in dam and how Chloe had died. She remembered pulling a knife out of her stomach and then collapsing. There was no indication this had happened apart from the blood bath on her tee.

Clark woke up to an empty space next to him. He thought about the consequences of what had happened last night. Lois had probably fled in a panic. He had to talk to her and see she was okay. First of all he had to go to the hospital to pick up some of Lana's property, not that there was much left after the explosion. He got to the hospital in the truck but it was all a bit of a daze, but not about Lana, more about the experiences he had with Lois last night.

He was taken aback by the amazing, mindblowing sensations he had felt last night. It had never been like that the one time he was with Lana. As soon as his thoughts turned to Lana, he felt the guilt return. How could he be thinking about another woman, never mind having sex with her. Lana had done nothing to deserve the fate that had taken her life. He concluded that last night was better forgotten and never mentioned again. No doubt Lois was thinking the same way.

He arrived at the hospital and he was directed to the Bereavement Office down the corridor. He was just in time. Just then he heard Chloe shouting of him. Was his imagination.

It was coming from the morgue. He ran in and opened the fridge where Chloe was and she sat up. She looked as white as a sheet, but then again she had just come back from the dead.

Clark calmed her, " It's okay. It's okay."

Chloe panicked. " Am I in a morgue?"

Clark suggested. " Come on, let's get you out –"

Chloe asked again, " Why am I in a morgue?

"You're alive. That's what matters now." Clark reassured her

"But I wasn't alive, was I? Lois." Chloe realised what he meant.

Clark told Chloe that Lois was alive and kicking. Chloe saw her death certificate, it felt surreal but nothing prepared her for the shock of seeing Lana's certificate on the desk. She didn't ask, she just looked at Clark and hugged him.

Clark called Lois and asked if she could come around to the Talon. She guess she was wrong about Clark and that he probably wanted to talk about last night.

She opened the door to see Chloe standing talking to Clark as though nothing had happened.

"What the hell is going on, is this some sort of joke?" Lois was hysterical

"No, Lois its really me" as Chloe went on to tell Lois the story of what happened.  
>Lois could not stop crying. She was so happy to see Chloe again, that she hadn't realised that this was the first time she had seen Clark since last night.<p>

Chloe's cell rang. "It's Jimmy, I'll be back soon." She said as she walked into the bedroom and shut the door.

Clark and Lois just avoided eye contact with one another until Clark piped up.  
>"I didn't hear you leave this morning. You ok?" Clark asked tenderly.<p>

Lois smiled. "Yes, I am now. I can't believe that Chloe is back. My prayers have been answered."

It suddenly hit Lois how unfair she was being going on about Chloe after Clark had just lost the love of his life.

"I'm so sorry Clark. I am being insensitive. How are you holding up?" Lois touched his hand.

Whatever connection that was between them last night reignited at that touch. Clark realised this and pulled his hand away.

"I'm fine Lois" he snapped as he walked to other side of the room.

"Clark, let me help you. I am here" Lois tried to approach him but his body language told her to back off.

"Lois, just leave me. I'll be fine. Just get back to your life. I will deal with my loss in my own time and my own way."

Clark looked angry or was it guilt, Lois wondered. She had to sort this out.

"Clark, as far as I am concerned last night was just about two people desperate to feel needed. I will never breathe another word to anyone else about it. It remains between us." Lois tried to calm him.

"Lois, that is just the problem. I don't know if I can go along with this 'no strings attached sex' idea. I can't deal with it. My whole world has been turned upside down."

"What do you mean Clark?" Lois asked.

"Did you not feel it too last night. It blew me away. That was not about just two people consoling each other was it." Clark asked

"Clark, I can understand you are devastated, I am too. But I think you are reading into things too much. Last night was based on desperation, nothing else." Lois lied.

Deep down Lois knew she had felt something too.

First the loss of Lana, now rejection by Lois. It was too much to deal with. He turned and walked out of the door, saying nothing more...

Clark spent the night in a world of limbo. He could not reconcile his head with the loss of Lana and the night with Lois. The thoughts swirled around his head, all mixed up and swinging from one extreme to another. On one hand he was tortured by feelings of guilt and betrayal of Lana's memory but on the other hand he longed again for the feelings of addictive pleasure from his night with Lois. If Lois had appeared right now he would find it hard to refuse her.

Clark felt as though he was better off not seeing Lois until he could sort his feelings out and most of all grief for his loss. Everytime he thought about Lois his clarity and perspective on life seemed to get clouded over again. He decided there was only one way to proceed – he was going to start his training at the Fortress. After all he had nothing left for him Smallville. He wanted some direction in his life.

Chloe rang and asked if he would accompany Lois to the dam. She was adamant about going, but Chloe did not feel up to it. Lois and Clark met at the dam and headed down the newly forged path through the forest. Clark was acting his usual annoying self, fussing over her.

Clark turned around to her, "Lois, you've had a near-death experience. You should be resting. What are we doing out here?"

"I'm going to find out what Lex is up to. Clark, you, on the other hand, are not required to attend. After what happened to Lana, why don't you take up Chloe's offer and hang out with her at the Talon?" Lois replied sensitively.

" It's dangerous out here. And it seems that keeping you out of trouble has become a bad habit of mine. Besides, it gives me a good opportunity to say goodbye."

Lois gave a half smile. " You can't break up with me, Clark. We're not even a couple."

That touched a bit of a nerve in Clark but he would not show his reaction to the comment, he just continued his explanation

" Lois, I'm leaving Smallville... after Lana's funeral".

The mention of her name caused both of them to give each other an awkward glance. That night had been a mistake, but neither could let go of it very easily.

" Wow, didn't see that coming. Where are you running away to, Clark?"

Clark replied. " Up North. There's something I need to do."

" Well, what about the farm? You can't just let the corn die on the vine." Lois looked sad at his announcement.

Clark asked "My neighbor Ben Hubbard - he's gonna run things for a while. What's wrong, Lois? I thought you'd be happy to get rid of me."

Lois's expression turned serious. "I don't want to answer that Clark. I could implicate myself"

"How?" Clark needed to know.

"Leave it Clark!" Lois pleaded with him

He touched her shoulder and turned her to face him.

"Lois, I need to know what you mean."

"No, you don't Clark. Maybe it is better for everyone if you just leave" Lois looked hurt as she strided off.

Clark jogged to catch up with her. This time he grabbed her hand and pulled around.  
>"Lois, do you really mean that?.<p>

"Clark, leave it, I beg you or..." Lois did not complete her sentence.

"Or what?" Clark shouted.

Lois's bottom lip was quivering. "Or we will do something we both regret."

"How do you know we will regret it." Clark asked, pushing Lois more.

"Well we both regret that night, don't we" Lois was tearing up.

Clark looked at Lois with his blue eyes fixed on hers. His heart wanted to announce that he had no regrets but then his head told him he should be grieving and having feelings for Lois was inappropriate.

Clark broke eye contact with her and muttered "Suppose so..."

Before Lois could respond she saw something shining through the trees. It was large object that had obviously been hidden on purpose. Lois pulled some of the trees off it, leaving Clark amazed by what he saw – Kryptonian Symbols. This looked very much like some kind of spaceship, but what was it doing in the middle of nowhere by the dam.

Lois was amazed. "What is that? Holy crap, this is amazing. Check this out, Clark. Oh, my God. What do you think it is?"

Clark tried to sound unimpressed, " Lois, it's probably just some sort of experimental airplane."

"Then why aren't there any windows? And those symbols - they aren't like any airline logos I've ever seen. If you ask me, we're looking at a real live spaceship.

Clark replied, trying to convince Lois " Come on. You and I both know that they don't really exist."

Just then something or someone blurred past and knocked Lois out cold. The blur turned out to be young woman. Clark tried to retaliate against her but she had an advantage she could fly.

Clark fussed over Lois when they got back to the Talon, but she was not having any of it. Having him around was making her feel awkward. Maybe it would better when he left Smallville because while he was around something kept drawing her to him.

A day later, Clark had found out all about his cousin Kara. And thanks to Jor-el request that he remain in Smallville to watch Kara, life had just got a lot more complicated. Not only did he have to deal with his headstrong young cousin**, he also had to face his feelings for Lois which were growing by the minute.**


	2. Chapter 2

The past week had been one hell of a learning experience for Clark. Kara was like any other moody teenager, desperate to escape the confines of the Farm. But that was not going to happen until he knew for sure that she could be trusted to keep her abilities a secret. Making her fit in was going to be an enormous, if not impossible undertaking.

The one advantage was that Clark was able to avoid Lois for a week, well at least most of the time. Clark had been caught off guard that morning by the arrival of Lois at the Farm.

Clark's heart jumped at the sight of her. "Hi, what can I do for you?" he asked sheeplishly

"Smallville, I have an emergency. As you may have heard I have landed a job at the Planet. I still have some of my work suits in your closet, can I pick them up?"

"Of course you can. Congratulations on the job, Lo. You will make a great reporter." Clark smiled.

"Pity that Chloe doesn't see it that way. She keeps making snide remarks about me getting the job because the Editor has a thing for me." Lois sounded a little annoyed.

"Does he?" Lois definitely heard an undertone in Clark's voice.

"Well, maybe he has, but I'm sure I got the job on skills alone."

Lois walked past Clark and went up to Clark's room. "I would love to talk but I have to be in the office in a few hours as Grant Gabriel wants to show me the ropes."

"I bet he does" Clark said sarcastically following her up the stairs.

"Clark, what the hell is that supposed to mean?" Lois was getting angry.

"Nothing Lois, just I'm sure you have him wrapped around your little finger " Clark fired back although not completely sure why he had said it.

She slapped him across the face. "Are you implying I slept my way into the job. For your information Clark, I don't sleep with someone unless I have strong feelings..."

She stopped mid sentence when she realised what she was saying.

Clark's face changed. "Does that include me, Lois."

Lois turned away. Clark pulled her back, her face ended up within inches of his own. Before Lois had the chance to pull away he kissed her. Instead of fighting him off, she pushed her lips harder into his.

The barriers were down and Lois and Clark started heading towards the bed landing on a pile of laundry. Lois ended up straddling Clark. He sat up to meet her lips, his hands were fumbling for Lois's bra fastening. Lois pulled his shirt over his head.

"I want you Lois." Clark groaned in her ear.

Suddenly the door burst open to the sight of Kara in a rather revealing bikini.

Lois panicked and jumped off Clark. Clark could not help but shout.

"Kara, can you not knock?" Clark yelled.

Lois straightened her top up, grabbed her suits and headed out the door. "I'll see you later."

"Clark, I'm sorry. How was I to know that your girlfriend was here." Kara replied.

Clark looked at her, started to put his shirt back on and ran down the stairs after Lois. She was just climbing in her car. He pulled her back and shut the door. He started to kiss her again. This time she resisted.

"Clark, we can't, not anymore. Think of Lana." Lois begged him.

"Don't you think I haven't thought about Lana? But Lois, you and me are not some sordid affair. We have feelings for each other that go deeper than friends. Admit it."

"No, Clark I won't. We cannot keep making mistakes. Your cousin did us a favour." Lois said coldly as she got in the car.

What Clark didn't see as she drove off were the tears pouring down her face.

Clark apologised to Kara and said she should ignore what she had seen, it was just his way of grieving. Kara knew that there was more to it than that but did not question the matter any further.

Clark spent the next few hours working on a tractor. It kept his mind off what had transpired with Lois. Suddenly Shelby started to bark.

"Kara, I'm almost done here. Would you grab me the phillips-head screwdriver over there in the toolbox?"

But then he felt a hand on his left shoulder, he turned around and could not believe who was in front of him. It was Lana...

Once it had sunk in, they went into the house and sat on the sofa.

"Lana, I thought you were gone. If you knew how that felt..."

"Clark, I am so sorry. I never wanted to hurt you."

" But you didn't trust me enough to let me help." Clark asked.

Lana smiled. " I was trying to protect you. Clark, I know you. You're gonna rush in there and try and save someone, even if it means putting your own life in danger. And when Lionel threatened to hurt you... I couldn't take that chance."

The only thing that Clark could feel was guilt. He was thrilled that Lana was back but his head was once again in turmoil. He had almost slept with Lois again. One thing he did know is that it was his duty to protect Lana after all she had done to protect his life. He offered for her to move into the Farm.

Lana went to unpack her stuff into Clark's room. Meanwhile Kara and Clark headed to the barn for some lessons in target practice. Kara had no concept of the term subtlety and got straight to the point.

"Let me get this right, Lana is your long lost girlfriend back from the dead, so Kal-el where exactly does Lois fit into all this."

Clark glared at her. "Kara, you don't understand, human relationships are complex."  
>Kara did a half smile. "I can see that"<p>

She decided to leave it for the moment but she hated to see Lois cast to one side. There was something admirable about Lois, she had spirit and fight in her. Even though she had been in Smallville for just over a week, she could see that Lois was the perfect match for Kal-el, she just needed to help him see that.

Kara had taken Clark's parents room, making Lana and Clark sharing the only option in the long run. For some reason Clark offered to sleep on the couch for a few nights till they got used to living together and amazingly Lana agreed announcing she had a lot on her mind at the moment. However later she made her speech setting out her plans for the future.

"I know exactly what I'm getting into. Clark, I came back here for you... for us. I never want to let the past come between us again. I want us to wake up every morning and be there for each other. I want to grow old together."

The big mystery to Clark was whether he had a say in any of this, and why he was not feeling very exciting at the prospect of growing old with Lana. Clark put it down to the shock he was feeling from her return. Things would soon settle down into a routine. After all, he had always dreamed of living happily ever after with Lana.

Clark went with Lana to the Planet to surprise Chloe. Chloe almost fainted when she saw Lana. She was about to head out the door to go to lunch with the pair to catch up when Gabriel Grant appeared.

"Ms Sullivan, can I ask where you are going to?" he asked.

"My friend has just come back, and I want to catch up." Chloe smiled.

Gabriel just looked at her. "I don't care where she has come back from. I expect all of my reporters to stay focused on the job. There is a breaking story on the Major, so you'll be eating on the run today. "

Clark did not like him. He was too brash for his liking, but he knew he had to stay out of it.

Chloe looked at Lana and then at her Editor. "But..."

"But nothing, Ms Sullivan. It's a pity you don't have the same enthuasism as your cousin. Now she knows what I like to see."

Clark could not help but notice the double meaning of his sentence and wondered if Lois had started a relationship with her Editor. Clark grew angry thinking about it and realised he was jealous.

Lana piped up. "Where is Lois by the way? I am sure she will be shocked to see me."

"She is out of town, although I am not sure where. She came back this morning in tears. I asked her what was wrong but I have no idea. Then she just packed and headed out of town. Gabriel said she is undercover somewhere." Chloe explained.

Clark felt bad because he had obviously upset Lois and made her cry. He needed to talk to her when she got back and clear the air. No doubt she would be relieved Lana was back and everything could get back to how it was before.

A week later life got back to some sort of normality. Lana settled into the Farm and made her mark and Chloe was just glad to have her old friend back.

Lois was returning from Mexico where she had been on assignment. No one had spoken to her, but she had left a message asking Chloe to pick her up at the airport. Chloe had wanted to go and pick Lois up but she had to work back at the Planet. Lana was off visiting her Aunt Nell, so Chloe asked if he minded picking her up.

Clark was looking forward to seeing Lois again, he had missed the banter, playful punches and even the catty remarks. He wondered how Lois would fit into his life. For the past few years she had been a welcome visitor to the Farm even when she was not living there. That would all change now Lana lived there.

Things with Lana were different than he expected. He thought things would settle down but it was a bit like living in the Twilight Zone. Lana had become a regular Martha Stewart and was obsessed with being a homemaker, well in between the regular visits to Aunt Nell and lunches with Chloe. She was off visiting her for a week this time.

They were not together in the boyfriend/girlfriend sense. Lana was too preoccupied to question it and Clark did not feel comfortable sharing with Lana at the moment. She was like a stranger to him, maybe due to her marriage to Lex, but whatever it was unsettled him. However what unsettled him more were his lingering feelings for Lois and in particular their intensity.

Clark was running late to pick Lois up and knowing her she would not be impressed. The torrential rain had closed one of the roads to the airport and everyone was taking the detour. He was right, the expression on her face when she saw him was one of shock.

"Sorry, Lois. I'm late."

"Nevermind that Smallville, where is Chloe?" Lois asked.

"Working late to please that tyrannical editor of yours" Clark sounded annoyed.

"He's not that bad, Clark." Lois defended him.

Clark decided to stay quiet on the subject. They sat in an awkward silence until half way back to Smallville.

"There is something I need to tell you. You won't believe it..." Clark gulped.

Lois interrupted him. "Damn it, I have forgotten Chloe has my keys to the apartment. I will have to come back to the Farm until she gets home."

She looked at Clark and snapped.. "What were you saying?"

"It doesn't matter." Clark replied. He wasn't going to tell her about Lana when she was in one of her moods. It could wait.

Lois's mood was worsened when she got soaked through running up to the Farm from the truck. Clark ran after her.

"God damn it. It is not my day." Lois commented.

She went through the door to the smell of fresh flowers. The Farm definitely had been touched by a woman's presence.

"Kara is really making an impression around here." Lois half smiled.

Clark looked at her. "It's not Kara. Lois, that is what I was trying to tell you. Lana is back."

Lois looked pale. Clark explained what had happened.

"So she moved in right away. You are a fast mover aren't you. Well I should know that I suppose." Lois quipped.

Clark was annoyed. "It is not like that, we are living under the same roof but not in the same bed." Although he really had no idea why he had told Lois that.

"Clark, I don't care if you and Lana are going for a world record. It is none of my business." Lois was shaking.

"You're shivering Lois, let's get you upstairs and find you something dry to wear."  
>Lois was too cold to argue. Clark was wet through as well. They went into Clark's room.<p>

Without thinking he started to peel Lois's wet top off as though it was the most natural thing in the world to do. Strangely enough she was not putting up a fight. They stood and looked at each other in silence. Lois kissed him softly on the lips and began to unbutton his soaked shirt. He responded by kissing her back slowly but with passion.

Lois froze. "What about Lana?" she muttered

"Lo, she is out of town for a week. I don't want Lana, I want you." Clark replied calmly.  
>She saw sincerity in his eyes. He meant every word.<p>

Their lovemaking was tender and in complete contrast to the night weeks ago. Lois did not leave his side that night. She needed to be with him. Luckily Kara was in Washington DC for the night getting to meet Martha.

Lois woke up to the sound of Kara banging in the kitchen.

"Clark, wake up."

"What is it, Lo?" Clark jumped up.

"It's Kara. She is downstairs." Lois was panicking.

Clark smiled. "Well she does live here."

Then it got more complicated. Chloe had arrived to find out what happened to Lois. Lois went to the door to listen in.

"Kara, do you know where Lois is? She did not come home and her phone was not picking up"

Lois heard Kara's reply. "Clark told her to ring you. She forgot her key to your apartment, so she stayed here for the night due to the storm. Clark was not impressed he got to sleep on the sofa again. She 's still asleep. Clark's in the shower."

Lois whispered to Clark that he had to go in the shower

"Why don't you join me?" he asked like he didn't have a care in the world.

She punched him playfully, and he reacted by pulling her to him for a kiss. Chloe was waiting downstairs having coffee when Clark appeared.

"Hi Chloe, guess you're looking for Lois. She is just getting up now." Clark smiled.

"I'll wait for her and give her a lift to work." Chloe suggested.

Lois appeared minutes later. "Hi Chloe."

"Hi, Lo. How was Mexico? Bet you can't believe the news about Lana."

Lois had barely thought about Lana and she had been a little busy throughout the night. "I'm pleased for her."

"Lois, we'd better go if we don't want to be told off by the boss. " Chloe grimaced at the thought.

"I just need to get my bags from upstairs." Lois started to head up to Clark's room.

Clark piped up. "I will help you carry them down."

Seconds later they were making out on the bed again. Clark wished they had more time together. He couldn't help himself. "Lois, I love you..." he whispered.

He realised he had made a mistake and that Lois would undoubtedly bolt, but amazingly Lois put her lips to his ear. "I love you too, Smallville"

Clark was beaming. "Can you come over tonight?"

"I can't it's my and Chloe's weekly night out." Lois smiled. "Anyway absence makes the heart grow fonder."

Clark hugged her and grabbed her bags.

After Lois and Chloe had left, Clark turned to his cousin who had a smug grin on the face.

"Thanks, Kara, but why did you do it?"

"Kal-el, you cannot go on like this, you have to do something about it."

"Kara, you did me a favour but I would appreciate if you stayed out of matters you don't understand." Clark was annoyed that Kara was passing opinions on his relationship with Lois.

"Kal-el, I totally understand. You are in love with Lois, but you do need to tell Lana. Lois is a perfect match for you, don't lose her."

Clark had misunderstood Kara. Maybe he had not given her enough credit.

A few days later, Clark had texted Lois and made plans to meet that night but he had to cancel. He needed to go to the Fortress as he had unleashed Zor-el onto Earth and had to deal with it.

Lois was really missing Clark and was looking forward to seeing him again before Lana returned. Clark was going to tell Lana on her return that he didn't want to get back together with her. Just then she got a text to say Clark had some family matters to deal with out of town. She texted back that she loved him and hoped to get together with him soon.

Days went by and there was no word from Clark. Lana would be back by now so she decided to see if Chloe knew anything. She didn't even need to ask Chloe.

"God, Lois. I am so embarrassed. I went over to Clark's and caught him and Lana in the kitchen." Chloe announced.

Lois thought that she must have caught them arguing and breaking up. "What were they doing? Arguing?

Chloe went red. "Quite the opposite, they were all over each and clothes seemed optional if you get what I mean."

Lois tried to act surprised. "Are you sure?"

"I'm not blind, Lo..."

Once again, Lois's world fell apart.


	3. Chapter 3

**Lois was in shock and heartbroken but could not let Chloe see it. Why had Clark hurt her like that. How could a few days change his feelings after an admission of love. Maybe she did not know Clark at all. He had always been different and secretive, but she would never have thought he would be a barefaced liar.**

**But he was, and Lois felt used. She had felt a connection with him to the extent that she was willing to put her heart on the line to be with him. Lois told herself it was bound too happen, as he had loved Lana for years and her only for a few weeks. Lana was bound to win.**

**Lois decided she was going to take some time off work and go and spend some time visiting Lucy in Europe. She did not want to sit and mope and the last thing she needed was to see Clark on a daily basis. It would hurt too much.**

**Lois was about to announce her plans to Chloe when there was a knock at the door. It was Lana with a beaming smile on her face.**

**"Chloe, a little bit more warning would be good next time. Hi Lois" Lana joked.**

**Chloe went red. "I'm so sorry. I thought you two were playing it cool for a while. I mean separate rooms and all."**

**Lana smiled. "That's what I thought but since Clark has come back from Minnesota he has been a changed man."**

**Chloe asked Lana to come in and made a cup of coffee for the three of them. Lois wanted to flee but it would look too rude and obvious so she would have to make a token gesture and stay til she finished her drink.**

**Chloe sat down. "So me and Lois want to hear all the gory details"**

**Lana went into full flow, not leaving anything out, much to Chloe's glee and Lois's horror.**

**"Well, it has been amazing. He is more attentive and loving than he has ever been. He is opening up more and more every day. He even told me that I am his life." Lana announced proudly.**

**Chloe had to be careful not to mention anything in front of Lois which could betray his secret.**

**"So you two are back together in a romantic sense of the word." Chloe asked.**

**Lana grinned. "Yeah definitely, he has moved back into his room. In fact we didn't leave his room yesterday."**

**Chloe was blushing. "I'm pleased you two have finally got your act together. How is Kara coping with this, she must not know where to look."**

**"By the time I got back from Aunt Nell's, Kara had gone. Clark says she will turn up when she is ready."**

**Lois was squirming in her seat wondering if anything could get any worse, but apparently they could -Clark arrived.**

**Lana rushed over and kissed him in full view of everyone. "Hi Clark, can you not stay away from me for more than two minutes."**

**Clark came and sat down. Chloe grabbed him a coffee. Lois was just about to leave when Clark turned to her.**

**"Lois, how are you doing? Rumour has it you are shacked up with the Editor at the Planet" Clark joked.**

**Lois could have slapped him on the face there and then, but she held herself back. She was not going to give him the satisfaction but she was going to fight her corner.**

**"I'm fine Clark and for the record there is nothing going on between me and Gabriel Grant. I am seeing someone else for your information. " Lois said trying to make him uneasy.**

**Chloe looked in astonishment. "That's news to me, Lo. You have to tell us all about him."**

**"Apart from the fact he must be mad for putting up with your moods and cocky attitude." Clark got a dig in and then laughed.**

**Lois could not believe that Clark could be so hurtful. First he dumped her without telling her and now he was openly mocking her in front of the others. She glared at him.**

**Chloe could see Lois was upset. "Clark, could you tone your opinions down a bit. Lois has been emotional recently."**

**Clark just laughed and turned his attention to Lana, running his hand up her leg.**

**Lois snapped. "I do not expect to be insulted in my own home and Chloe, when I want everyone to know about my latest emotional state, I will go on Dr Phil."**

**Lois got up and stormed out the apartment and jumped in her car. She just drove, tears streaming down her face. She drove for an hour and hadn't noticed the black sedan following her. All she could think about was how cold Clark had been. He had hurt her more than any person could.**

**He had plunged a knife in heart and to make matters worse twisted it a few times. Then it dawned on her - that was not Clark. She did not know how it was possible but she was sure it wasn't. It was as though, an imposter had taken his place.**

**She had misjudged men in the past but she definitely could not be so far off the mark with Clark. He was an honest and loving man. If he had wanted to go back to Lana, he would have let Lois down gently.**

**Before she had the chance to formulate a plan the sedan overtook her and pulled in front of her car, forcing her to stop. The driver got out and opened her door. He grabbed her and placed something over her mouth, sending her to sleep.**

**Lois opened her eyes. Her vision was a little hazy at first but soon cleared. She did feel like she had been hit by a truck. She realised she was lying on a couch somewhere in a room she did not recognise.******

**She did not bother trying to move as she expected she would be tied up. Being kidnapped was getting to be a habit. There were several people could be responsible as a reporter always had enemies.******

**She was shock to find that she was not restrained in any way. The doors opened and she heard footsteps approaching her. She turned to discover the identity of her captor.**

**"Ms Lane, I am sorry about the manner in which you were brought here. It was for your own safety." The man said**

**"That is bull, Lionel and you know it." Lois fired back.**

**Lionel walked past her and over to the drinks cabinet to pour a scotch. He offered Lois one but she refused.**

**"I don't trust you. It is probably drugged. By the way, Chloe will be looking for me as we speak so you better let me go." Lois stated confidently even though deep down she was terrified, she knew what the Luthors were capable of.**

**"Believe me, Ms Lane, you better hope no-one knows where you are. If anyone finds out your life will be in jeopardy."******

**"Are you threatening me? I will not give up my expose for anything." Lois announced.**

**"Ms Lane, I can promise you that this meeting has nothing to do with your expose. There are far more important matters to deal with."******

**"I'm not falling for that one. Where are we and when are you going to let me go?"******

**"Ms Lane, We are in one of the Luthor's country retreats. I have a helicopter on standby to take you home if you want. You are my guest. I implore you to listen to me or your life and the lives of those you love will be in grave danger. Just give me one minute before you decide if you will be leaving"**

**That comment irked Lois's interest, she thought, what can a minute hurt. She nodded at Lionel to continue.**

**"You might as well sit down as you will want to hear all of this."******

**Lois sat down and looked at Lionel. She did not trust him, but something made her sit down.**

**"Clark needs you. The person you left in Smallville is not Clark, it is a clone."******

**Lois looked at Lionel. "I knew it wasn't Clark. Where is the real Clark? Is this your doing?"**

**"No, it happened as part of the cloning project Lex was doing in Reeves Dam. Just before you stumbled across it Clark was split into two – himself and an evil imitation of Clark called Bizarro. He is extremely dangerous and has already killed people."**

**Lois panicked. "We need to get back to Smallville and stop him now."**

**Lionel shook his head. "Bizarro is too powerful. The only person who can kill him is Clark."**

**"So where is Clark?" Lois begged to know.**

**"Before I tell you that you need to know everything. I promised him I would never betrayed his secret but it is a matter of life and death." Lionel sounded cryptic.**

**He continued. "Years ago, there was a planet called Krypton light years away from Earth. It was a technologically advanced planet, but not advanced enough to stop the people destroying the planet. It exploded with no survivors, except for what was thought to be one survivor - a baby. He was sent by his parents before they died, and he landed in Smallville 18 years ago. His arrival heralded the first meteor shower."**

**Lois looked at Lionel in disbelief. "You brought me out all this way to tell me a fairytale. I think you should give up the scotch."**

**Undeterred by her interruption, he went on. "He landed in a cornfield and was found by a young family who took him home and adopted him – the Kents. He was renamed Clark, although he later found out his name was Kal-el."**

**The very mention of that name made Lois take notice. "Clark is Kal-el. It all makes sense now. Please continue."**

**"As Clark grew up he became more powerful and learnt more about his heritage. He discovered his father was called Jor-el. His father contacted him years back via an artificial intelligence at Clark's Fortress."**

**"Fortress, what the hell? Powers, what powers? "**

**Lionel smiled. "Jor-el and Clark have had a dysfunctional relationship over the years, culminating in Clark now being held captive at the Fortress for what his father called repeated defiance."**

**"Sounds like a nice guy." Lois replied sarcastically.**

**"Jor-el has no idea that Bizarro is on the loose otherwise he would have to let Clark go to defeat him. I get messages from Jor-el but I can not contact him." Lionel went into more depth about his role of emissary.******

**"Where do I come in?" Lois asked.**

**"I know your relationship has just began recently but Clark told me just before he went to the Fortress that he loves you and you are his future. Have no doubt of his strength of feelings for you."**

**Lois started to get a tear in her eye. "I still don't understand what I need to do?"**

**"You need to go to the Fortress and convince Jor-el to release Clark."**

**It was all clear now, Lois knew what she had to do. "Where is this Fortress?"**

**"Ms Lane, it is in the Arctic. The problem is that I cannot provide transport. Lex is getting closer to Clark's secret and if I use the Luthor jet, it could tip him over the edge of discovering it."**

**Lois replied in a sarcastic tone. "I think Metropolis Airlines ended their daily flight to the Arctic."**

**"There is one way. The helicopter will take you to Metropolis Airport where you need to catch a plane to Star City. I believe your ex-boyfriend Oliver Queen is there and he will get you upto the Fortress. Just tell him Clark is in trouble." Lionel said.**

**"I have a million questions but I will trust you and do as you say." Lois smiled.**

**" Can I suggest you ring Chloe and tell her you are on your way to see Oliver and then break off contact. If Bizarro gets any indication you are on to him, he could kill again."**

**With that warning Lois left.**

**Lois was deep in thought all the way to Star City. She did however snap out of it long enough to let Oliver know that she was coming for a visit. She did not receive a reply before the plane took off, she guessed it would have to wait.**

**For the next few hours she closed her eyes and thought about all the questions that were swirling around in her head. How could an innocent looking plaid obsessed farm boy be a visitor from another planet. Well not just a visitor really, more like a migrant.**

**Deep down in her heart she knew it didn't matter, she loved him more than anything. Something that had started out as a knee jerk reaction in a state of grief had turned into a kind of love that she knew she would only experience once in a lifetime.**

**Her life without Clark would be pointless. She needed him and he definitely needed her now. Hopefully Oliver would be able to help.**

**Hours passed, and before Lois knew it she had landed in Star City. She was coming down the steps of the plane and started to text Oliver, when she heard her name being called. It was a man standing next to a Queen Industries car. She got in and was whisked back to Oliver's penthouse in the City.**

**Lois had never visited Oliver in Star City but she had heard all about his penthouse. It was much bigger than she imagined, complete with a swimming pool and tennis court on the roof. She was taken to the top floor by the concierge, and as the elevator door opened she could see Ollie sitting waiting for her.**

**He got up and walked over to her, extending his arms for a hug. She reciprocated. Although Ollie had been her lover, she only had feelings for him as a friend, she just hoped Ollie would not assume any differently. She had not exactly had a chance to tell him the real reason for her impromptu visit.**

**"Lo, I must say I was surprised to hear you were coming for a visit. You look as beautiful as ever." Oliver looked at her admiringly.**

**Lois blushed. "It's been too long Ollie. Thanks for seeing me at short notice."**

**He offered her a bourbon, which she greatfully accepted. She was very nervous about the impending adventure to rescue Clark.**

**"Anytime Lois. I feel guilty about how we left things. I never gave you the attention you deserved. I was too distracted to see what was in front of me all the time. Am I being too hopeful to ask if I am the reason for the visit." He asked.**

**"I'm afraid so, Ollie. I need your help." Lois looked serious.**

**Oliver was a little disheartened but was determined to help Lois in anyway he could.**

**"My boyfriend is in trouble and he needs my help." Lois explained.**

**Oliver was taken aback at the term boyfriend. "How much does he need Lois?"**

**Lois looked at him. "Why do you assume I need money, it is more like a lift I need. He is being held captive"**

**"Where is he?"**

**"Here are the coordinates." Lois handed him a piece of paper.**

**Ollie looked at her in amazement. He would know those coordinates anywhere. "You and Clark? I assume you are in the loop then."**

**Lois smiled. "Yes, Lionel told me everything about Clark's past. Hard to believe isn't it?"**

**"Lo, what is even more hard to believe is you and Clark as a couple. Never saw that coming."**

**"How long has that been going on?" Ollie asked,**

**Lois went onto to tell him the whole story.**

**"Lois, how about we get a good night's sleep and then set off first thing." Oliver placed his hand on hers to show his support.**

**"We... you don't have to come. Why should you put yourself in danger?" Lois asked,**

**"Clark has rescued me more times than I can remember. " he explained.**

**"Why would he rescue you?" Just then everything clicked.**

**"You're Green Arrow aren't you?" Lois's face lit up.**

**Ollie nodded. "Yeah I am. That's why I left Metropolis, Lo."**

**"It all makes sense now. I must have a thing for superhero's" Lois laughed.**

**Lois yawned. "Well I will hit the sack I think. Thanks Ollie, you're a great friend." She gave him a kiss on the cheek.**

**Oliver still loved Lois but he realised she was in love with Clark. The fact it was Clark made him happy. Clark deserved some happiness after all the crap he had been through with Lana. Their relationship defined the word 'dysfunctional.**

**He got straight on the phone to arrange the flight upto the Arctic. Why the hell Clark had to have his Fortress miles from no-where was beyond belief. Somewhere in the US would be so much easier, but no Clark had to be different, Oliver laughed to himself. He just hoped they could convince Jor-el that he needed to let him go.**


	4. Chapter 4

The following morning Lois walked into the sitting room of Oliver's penthouse only to be met by the sight of enough gear for a polar expedition.

"Lois, I think I have got your size right." Ollie shouted from the breakfast table. "have some coffee."

Lois managed a half smile. Oliver could certainly deliver when he needed to. "Thanks Ollie." She said as she joined him.

"The plane leaves at 8am, so we have an hour or so before we have to leave. I have some friends meeting us at the airport who can help." Ollie smiled.

Lois was going to enquire further but decided to wait. She trusted Ollie.

"Have you been to this Fortress before?" Lois asked.

"No, Chloe has apparently and I do believe you have been before but you won't remember because you were out cold."

"When I was I there?"

"Last year with Mrs Kent after your plane crashed. Jor-el saved you and sent you back to Smallville." Ollie explained.

"Oh god, I thought I had died and gone to heaven. Clark did look at me a little strange when I told him about it."

"So does Lana know about Clark?" Lois asked.

"Yeah, she found out a few months back just before the wedding to Lex. She went ahead with the wedding to protect Clark, she claimed. No doubt Clark will tell you everything. He felt guilty that Lana had married Lex for him, so he must really love you" Oliver smiled.

"I must admit I was a bit shocked when I heard Clark was back with her, but as it turns out she is with Bizarro. I don't know how she can't see it is not Clark, they are so different."

Oliver smiled. "Lana sees what she wants to see."

Oliver and Lois finished their breakfasts and headed to the airport. There were two people waiting for them – Bart Allen and AC. Lois blushed and wondered how much more awkward things could get. How many ex-boyfriends was Clark friends with.

"Hi Lois." They both said in unison.

Oliver looked at Lois. "These are members from my team. We work together to defeat Lex's latest plans. I won't bother introducing you as I do believe you are already acquainted."

The plane journey was very enlightening for Lois. She could see a different side to Ollie. He was not the shallow playboy that she had always thought him to be. He had one mission in life to protect people from Lex and others like him.

They finally landed after what seemed like days. There were modified trucks waiting to take them further. What it was like to have lots of money, Lois thought, but she wasn't complaining. It was a bumpy and treacherous ride but they made it in one piece.

"I still cannot see it." Lois looked at Oliver.

"You will, just wait until we get to the top of that hill." Oliver smiled.

He was right, the moment they got to the top of the hill she saw it. It was magnificent, unlike anything she had seen before. More importantly Clark was somewhere in side. There was just an icefield separating them.

Lois had told Ollie that she wanted to go into the Fortress alone to speak to Jor-el. They agreed for the gang to stay outside in case she needed help.

Lois walked into the Fortress. It felt warm even though it was way below zero outside. She had no idea where to head until she saw a bright light shining in the distance. She walked towards and noticed it was shining on a tall block of ice. It was not until she got closer that she realised to her horror that it was Clark encased inside.

Lois could not help but be angry. "Jor-el, release Clark now." She said forcefully.

"Lois Lane, we meet again." The voice was booming and echoed throughout the structure.

"Why have you done this to Clark?" Lois asked.

"Because he repeatedly defied me." Jor-el answered.

"We need him, Jor-el. Bizarro is back and is in Smallville."

"Why should I believe you, Lois Lane. This could be a lie so I will release him. He must be punished for his defiance." Jor-el boomed back.

Her anger was growing my the second. "Jor-el, you claim to know what is best for your son, but if you actually took time to look at what Clark had come to mean to us, you would see he does not need to punished."

"His feelings for humans weaken him and always have done. He needs to learn the Kryptonian ways."

"What do you expect? He lands on Earth as a baby and has spent the last 18 years growing up amongst them. He is human."

"No, he is a Kryptonian, descended from the great House of El." Jor-el continued his self righteous rant.

"Stop spouting all this Kryptonian crap and let's get back to the facts. Bizarro is on the loose and dangerous."

There was silence for a minute as though Jor-el was thinking about things. He may be AI but she was convinced she had pissed him off. Hopefully not too much.

"Lois Lane, I can see why you and my son's destiny are intertwined. You are a fighter and I can see why my son has chosen you to share his destiny with. You and Kal-el have an unbreakable bond that will make each other stronger."

"Does that mean..." Before Lois could finish her question, the white light became red and the ice began to melt. In seconds, a dazed Clark stepped out the block.

"Lois." He gasped as he fell into her arms

Clark was out cold. Lois panicked. "Jor-el, what have you done to him."

"I would not harm my own son. He will wake up soon and his powers will take a few earth days to return." Jor-el boomed.

"Take care of my son, Lois Lane."

"I will" Lois whispered under her breath. "Ollie" she shouted at the top of her voice. The team came into the Fortress and helped take him back to the truck. They laid him in the back and headed back to the airstrip.

Once back on the plane, Ollie decided they should stop in Canada to regroup and wait until Clark was fully powered. The worst thing they could do was head back to Kansas where Bizarro could figure out that he had been discovered.

A few hours after they took off Clark woke up. "Lo?"

"I'm here Clark, you're safe." Lois reassured him.

"Where are we? " Clark was still groggy.

"We are heading towards Canada on Oliver's jet. AC and Bart are here too."

It suddenly hit Clark. Lois had been at the Fortress. She must know his secret.

"Lois, what were you doing at the Fortress?" Clark sat up.

Lois put her hand on his. "We came to rescue you. Bizarro is in Smallville pretending to be you. We need you to defeat him."

"Small problem, I don't have any powers." Clark suggested

"Jor-el said you should have them back in a few days and that is why we are going to hang out in Canada until you get them back."

"You talked to Jor-el" Clark looked surprised.

"Well, I had to talk your father into releasing you. He is a bit uptight isn't he" she smiled.

"Yeah, you could say that. Lucky I don't take after him. " He kissed her in front of everyone. "Oliver, have you told her everything about me."

Oliver smiled. "Wasn't me bro... You have Lionel to thank for spilling the beans."

"Are you ok with this Lois. It must have been a shock." Clark looked at her looking for acceptance.

"Clark, it doesn't matter to me. You are still the same man I fell in love with and nothing will change that." She kissed him again.

Oliver cleared his throat. "Can you two please wait until we get to the hotel. I have taken the liberty of booking you two a double."

Clark and Lois looked at each other and laughed. "Sure we can cope."

They arrived just before nightfall at the hotel. Oliver definitely had money to burn. He had booked the most expensive hotel in town. Clark and Lois went up to their suite to get unpacked and showered.

When they were ready they decided to order room service so they could talk in private. They arranged to meet the others in the morning. Chloe had texted Lois to ask how it was going with Oliver.

Lois hated to lie but replied by saying she would be staying with him for a few more days as they were back together.

"So Lois, what happened in Smallville."

"Well, I had not heard from you in a few days and then Chloe came back and announced that Lana and 'you' were making out in the kitchen. My whole world fell apart as I thought you had gone back to her.

Clark held his hand out and gestured for Lois to sit on his knee. "There is no way I will ever be going back to Lana. I have never experienced anything as intense as what I have with you."

"Lana must be dumb not to figure out that Bizarro is not you. She is even sleeping with him and still hasn't realised."

Clark's face fell. "You mean she having sex with him and she is none the wiser."

Lois realised that Clark must be jealous. Clark noticed her reaction so put her mind at rest. "Lo, I am not jealous. It's just that I never had sex with Lana with my powers. I was always frightened that I would hurt her. "

"You mean you and her never..." Lois exclaimed.

"Only once when I lost my powers. And before you say anything I would not have risked it with you either but for some reason we felt right." Clark explained.

Lois smiled. "I know you would not hurt me. I trust you with my life. It must have been so hard for you to hide your true self for so long." Lois held his hand over the table.

"It was sometimes but I always had my parents to guide me as much as they could."

"Where's Kara?" Clark asked.

"Lana said that she had skipped town but no one know where she has gone. Is she your human or alien cousin?"

"She is Kryptonian too and has powers as well." Clark explained.

Lois yawned. "I'm beat. I am going to hit the sack. I just hope I can sleep with everything going round in my head."

"I can provide a distraction if you want to get your mind off it." Clark smiled. Lois knew exactly where this was going.

Lois and Clark went to meet the others for breakfast the following morning. Bart and AC were going to be coming back to Smallville to provide support for Clark. Clark had worked out that the only way to defeat Bizarro was to get the blue kryptonite out of the barn.

But the question was how to do it without him finding out. Bart offered to speed in and get in but Bizarro could spot him from a mile away. As much as Clark hated the idea, Lois was the ideal candidate as she could go back to Smallville for a few days to get the lie of the land and find out what was going on.

"Clark, it's the only way. He does not suspect me in any way." Lois suggested.

"I know but I am not happy about it. You will have no back up." Clark was worried.

"She will" Ollie broke in. "I will go back with her. After all Chloe has spread around the word that we are back together."

Clark knew Ollie would protect her with his life. "Ok, but Ollie, don't get too carried away with the loved up couple charade."

Oliver smiled. "You can trust me. "

It was set then. Clark would remain in Star City, whilst Oliver and Lois headed back to Smallville. The only contact between them would be texting via a secured phone line.

They could not risk Bizarro over hearing any conversations. They would let Clark know when they had secured the kryptonite.

Lois and Clark went back to their room. Oliver had arranged for their plane to leave in a few hours. There was no time to waste.

"Clark, is there any sign of your powers returning?" Lois asked.

"I am starting to feel a little different." He tried to light the fire with his eyes but only sparks came out of them.

"Hopefully they will be back in the next day or so. I hate the idea of going back to Smallville without you."

"Well no doubt Ollie will look after you." Clark smirked. "Lo, I am not really jealous of you two. I do trust you. "

"Well I can guarantee I have no interest in anyone else since we got together. Sex with you is pretty addictive, I have to admit." She kissed him and pushed him on the bed.

Clark said a tearful farewell at the hotel and went back to their room to hide out until Lois gave him the signal to come to Smallville.

Lois was very quiet on the plane. She seemed to be deep in thought.

"You miss him already, don't you? He is head over heels with you isn't he?" Oliver reassured her.

"I have never felt anything like this. No disrespect to what we had, Ollie. You will find your ideal woman one day."

"I hope we can maintain a convincing pretence for everyone." Oliver replied.

"I am a darn good actress, I will have you know." Lois laughed.

There was a helicopter waiting at the airport for them. Oliver decided they should head for the Farm under the pretence that it was the best place to land in Smallville. They landed in a nearby field and headed towards the Farm.

Lois knocked on the door. Lana and Chloe were sitting at the kitchen table.

"Lois come in" Lana shouted.

"I've brought someone with me. I hope you don't mind"

Lois walked in holding Oliver's hand. They both had a large grin on their face. Chloe smiled and walked up to hug them both.

"I am so pleased you two are back together." Chloe said.

"It is where I belong." Ollie gave Lois a sickly loving smile. "I hope you don't mind me landing my helicopter in the field. "

"I'm sure Clark won't mind" Lana smiled.

"Where is Clark by the way? Seems ages since I saw him last" Oliver asked.

"He is taking care of some business in town." Chloe winked at Oliver.

Lana cleared her throat to get everyone's attention. "I was going to wait until Clark got back to break the news. "

"What news?" Chloe asked

"Clark and I are moving away." Lana smiled.

"What, when did this happen?" Chloe was shocked.

"Only this morning in bed... Clark asked if I wanted to leave Smallville. To be honest I could not believe what I was hearing because I was just about to tell him that I wanted him to move somewhere else. There is no way I could live in Smallville much longer. We are going to head to Europe for a few months before we decide where to settle."

"You mean you're not coming back." Lois asked.

"No, we're not. You will be glad to have Clark out of your hair..."

Chloe was upset. Lana had just come back and she was taking her best friend away from her. Lana had changed since she came back. She was more self centered and cold than usual. Clark was also acting a little strange as well. Nothing she could put her finger on, but definitely something was not right.

"When are you going?" Chloe asked in a panic.

"In five days. Clark just has to arrange for Ben Hubbard to take over the Farm." Lana announced.

Just then Bizarro arrived back. "We have visitors, I see. Oliver good to see you."

He looked at Oliver and then at Lois. "I'm pleased to see someone has finally put Lois out of her misery and decided to take her off the singles market."

Oliver could not believe what he was hearing. Bizarro was nothing like Clark, he could not believe that Lana had been so blind to the imposter.

He sprang to Lois's defence. "Clark, why have you got it in for Lois so much. She is the most amazing girlfriend someone could want."

"If you say so, Oliver. Each to their own." Bizarro gave a horrible smirk.

Chloe looked devastated. "Lois, Oliver, shall we head back into town for dinner. Leave the two lovebirds to their plans."

Chloe got in the car with Lois and Oliver and drove towards Smallville.

"I cannot believe they are leaving. Something is not right. You will think that I am going mad but that is not Clark and if it is something has happened to him." Chloe looked at Lois.

Lois hated to do what she was about to do, but she had no choice.

"Chloe, I know you are my cousin and I am only saying this because I care. You have to get over this constant obsession with Clark. He is in love with Lana and has chosen to be with her."

Chloe was angry. "why would you be like this, Lo. You know I am in love with Jimmy"

Lois continued. "Are you sure about that? I'm worried about you. You are getting obsessed with this. Of course Clark is acting differently. He is a man madly in love."

Chloe went quiet for the remainder of the journey. Oliver was squirming in the back seat. He could not believe how convincing Lois's acting was.

Bizarro smiled. He had managed to convince Lana to leave town and Chloe had been put in her place by Lois. Things could not be going any better.


	5. Chapter 5

This argument with Chloe had provided a perfect opportunity to get to the Farm.

"Clark, I hate to ask this but Chloe and me have had a row. Can me and Ollie stay with you tonight. I know it is short notice but I can't be bothered to go back to Metropolis." Lois asked Bizarro over the phone.

Bizarro knew he would have to agree as Clark would no doubt agree if he had been here. He wasn't surprised Chloe had stopped speaking to Lois after what he had overheard.

Oliver and Lois arrived at the Farm.

"I've made up the spare room for you both. Hope you don't mind sharing." Lana asked over dinner.

Lois was not best pleased but it would have to do. They did not want to do anything to raise his suspicions. "that's great, Lana. Sorry if we are putting you out."

"No, you're not. Is Chloe ok? What did you two argue about?" Lana inquired.

Bizarro jumped in. "Lana, I don't think that is any of our business."

Ollie looked at Lois. It was obvious that he had listened into their conversation.

Lana looked sheepish. "Sorry!"

Bizarro decided he had to check that Chloe was not suspicious still. The last thing he needed was Chloe to start shouting her mouth off to Lana. Four more days and they would be out of Kansas for good.

"I will have to check something in the barn." Bizarro said. "I will be back soon."

Lana smiled and kissed him. "Don't be too long. I made your favourite for dessert."

Bizarro left. Lois was worried that he had gone after Chloe.

"I will be back in a second, just need to powder my nose..." Lois said as she headed towards the bathroom.

She texted Clark

Chloe at Talon, maybe in danger, get her out of there.

Chloe was sitting in the apartment still upset by her little spat with Lois. She decided to text her and apologise for reacting in such a way. Maybe she was jealous. Clark had finally got what he had always wanted – to be with Lana, but a niggling doubt preyed on her mind.

Suddenly, the door opened. There was a whoosh. She realised that she was being carried by Clark, but was surprised when she looked up and saw Bart Allen.

"What the hell." Chloe smiled at him. He smiled back.

Minutes later they were in a hotel room.

"Bart, if you want to whisk me away for a romantic getaway, you should know that I am happily attached now." She said as he put her down.

"Chloe, it was me who asked him to come and get you." Clark spoke up from the other side of the room.

"How do I know you are the real Clark?" Chloe asked straight out.

"Chloe, its him." Bart said, as he left the room.

"I was wondering how long it would take you to figure out that it wasn't me." Clark suggested

"Is it Bizarro?"

"Yes it is. Is Lana still smitten with him. Cannot believe she hasn't worked it out."

"She is mad about him. Never seen her so happy." Chloe spoke without thinking. "Oh, Clark. I didn't mean that. It must be tearing you apart that she is with him."

Clark smiled. "I'm worried for her safety but I'm not jealous if that is what you mean. It just goes to show how much Lana knows me."

Chloe could not believe what she was hearing. "But she is sleeping with him."

"I know. That is the oddest thing. I wouldn't sleep with her when I had my powers and she still has not worked out it is not me." Clark stated.

Where are we by the way?." Chloe looked puzzled

"We are in Edmonton, Canada"

"We have to get back to Smallville. Oliver and Lois may be in danger. " Chloe panicked.

"Chloe, calm down. They are part of the plan. I cannot go back yet. I don't have all my powers."

She looked at him, confused. "Why?"

"Whilst Bizarro living my life, I was being held captive by Jor-el at the Fortress because he said I had defied him." Clark explained

Clark continued. "Lois, Oliver and the gang came to rescue me, thanks to information from Lionel."

Chloe looked at Clark, "Why Lois? Why not me? He knew that I already was in on your secret."

"Lois and I have fallen in love." Clark said with sincerity.

"You and Lois, since when?"

"It was grief that brought us together initially when we thought you and Lana were dead. It was only after Lana returned, we realised our feelings ran deeper than either of us could imagine."

Chloe could not believe what she was hearing. "Well, what about her and Oliver."

"All part of the plan. They are at the Farm to try and get hold of the Blue Kryptonite so we can defeat Bizarro. We think Bizarro overheard you telling Lois and Oliver that you were suspicious that it wasn't me in Smallville. That is why Bart came to get you."

"I'll kill Lois when I see her. How could she not let me in on the gossip of the century. No wonder she reacted the way she did when I told her 'you ' were back with Lana."

"Chloe, we need your help."

"Anything..." Chloe smiled.

Oliver and Lois were like awkward teenagers when they finally retired to bed. Lois wanted to talk to him about events of that night but they were unable to in case Bizarro was listening in. This made things even more difficult as they had to act even when in the privacy of the guest room.

"Lois, so how about it." Ollie winked and looked at the bed.

"Do you know what Ollie, I don't feel comfortable getting up to any funny business under someone else's roof. I am tired." Lois acted out.

"Can't blame a man for trying." Oliver laughed.

"Yes, I know what you men are like." They climbed into bed and tried to stay as far away from other without looking suspicious.

Just then, there was a knock at the door. It was Lana. "Hope I'm not disturbing. I was just wondering if there is anything else you need."

"No, we're fine, Lana. Thanks" Lois gave a fake smile.

Back in Edmonton, the plan was set. Chloe stayed the night the hotel and Bart flew her back the next morning. She drove straight over to the Farm. She should be safer if she was around other people in the presence of Bizarro.

She knocked and opened the farm door. Bizarro was in the kitchen.

"Hi Clark" She said trying not to sound nervous. "Where is everyone?"

Oliver and Lois are still in bed and Lana is in the shower. "Where were you last night. I popped by the Talon to see you were ok after your fight with Lois."

"I was out investigating a story. I really need to talk to Lois and apologise for being out of order." Chloe explained

"What did you argue about?" Bizarro asked.

"It's a bit embarrassing. She accused me of being jealous of you and Lana. I even suggested that you were acting strange. She said it was because you are madly in love in Lana." Chloe went red.

"are you jealous?" Bizarro grinned.

"No, of course not." Chloe would not give him eye contact.

Bizarro sensed she was lying. She was hiding her true feelings, it was obvious. Clark was surrounded by some gorgeous women but he was so shy with them. That was going to change.

"You are..." Bizarro announced as he started to walk towards Chloe. Before she could react he placed his lips within inches of hers.

"What if I am?" Chloe said uncomfortable at the proximity. I'd better get an Oscar for this, she thought to herself. She seized the moment and planted one on his lips. Bizarro responded immediately.

Bizarro was too distracted to notice a visitor to the barn. Bart grabbed the blue kryptonite. Luckily it was in the same place as where Clark had said. He took it to the hotel.

Chloe heard Lana coming down the stairs. "Chloe, is that you?"

Chloe broke apart from Bizarro. She whispered in her ear. "Meet me at Johnson's Bridge at two. We can finish this."

Bizarro gave a mischievous smile. "Ok then."

Lois and Oliver came downstairs a few minutes later. Neither looked like they had slept much.

Lana looked at them. "God, you two look as though you have been up half the night."

"No comment" Lois smiled.

Oliver gave an embarrassed little grin.

Lois ran to Chloe and hugged her. "I'm sorry. Can we put it all behind us."

"I'm sorry too." Chloe smiled. "I deserved it."

They all sat down and had breakfast. Bizarro kept flashing smiles at Chloe when Lana was not looking. Lois would have wondered what all that was about but they received a text from Clark to explain that Chloe knew and what the plan was.

It was past half ten. Chloe excused herself saying she had to head into town. Lois and Oliver decided to head back to the Talon for lunch.

Bizarro talked Lana into heading back to bed for a few hours before he went to meet Chloe. He was definitely going to enjoy the best of both worlds.

Chloe arrived at Johnson Bridge at 1.30pm. The place look desserted, making her even more nervous. She suddenly heard footsteps and turned around to see Lana with a particularly pissed off look on her face.

Lana was the last person Chloe needed to see. This was going to be awkward.

"Hi Lana, what are you doing all the way out here." Chloe asked.

"Well I could ask you the same." Lana looked mad.

"I'm just out for some fresh air."

"Chloe, why are you trying to steal my boyfriend. I overheard you propositioning Clark."

"What...!"

"He told me you came onto him and you wanted to meet him here." Lana replied

"And Lana, he agreed, does that not worry you?"

"He had agreed to meet you here so he could let you down gently without upsetting me."

"Is that what he told you? Have you not noticed anything different about him?"

Lana looked smug. " Yeah, I have. He's finally opened up and let me in. Chloe, he's more understanding than ever."

Chloe explained. " Lana, that is not Clark. It's Bizarro."

Lana looked at Chloe "Bizarro was sent away. Why don't you just accept that you don't know him as well as you think. After everything he's been through, I think he's just taking some time to focus on his own happiness. His priorities are different."

Chloe fought back, " Well, his priorities may be different, but his personality is in a whole other universe."

Lana smirked. " Chloe, maybe it's time you accept he is not interested in you and never will be. Stop hanging on, let go of this obsession."

" I'm not hanging on. That is not Clark."

Just then Bizarro appeared. "I heard that Chloe. How can you say that I'm not Clark." He grabbed Lana and kissed her. She looked at him lovingly.

"Chloe, leave us alone. I do not want to see you again." Lana snapped. "Let's leave today", she told Bizarro.

Bizarro smiled, he had got what he wanted. "What's stopping us?"

Suddenly Clark appeared. "I'll stop you."

Lana looked at Clark and then Bizarro. "What the hell?"

"Lana, he is the phantom. I have been trapped in the Fortress by Jor-el for the past week. He released me so I could defeat him." Clark said

Bizarro looked at Lana. "You told me that you're happier than you've ever been. I made you feel that way, Lana, not Clark"

Lana was shocked. " You pretended to be him just so that you could..."

"No. Listen, when I first came to Smallville, the only thing that mattered was my own survival, but that all changed when I met you. You spent the last week telling me that you finally felt like we were meant to be together." Bizarro added.

Clark shouted. "Don't listen to him, Lana."

"I know what's in his mind, Lana. He doesn't love you like I do. "

Lana smiled " He's right, Clark."

Clark was shocked. " What?"

"I've never been more in love than I have the past week. Only it wasn't with you. It was with him. Nothing will ever come between us again." Lana continued as she walked up and put her arms around him.

Clark realised what Lana was up to, she was obviously trying to trap Bizarro by playing along. However as time went on and by reading Lana's body language, it was obvious she meant it. She had fallen in love with a killer.

"Clark, just let us go away and no one will get hurt." Lana suggested

"Lana, I cannot believe you can be seriously considering going off with a murderer." Clark replied.

"Clark, I can't help who I fall in love with. He has changed. You just need to accept that you didn't give me the attention I deserved"

Bizarro was grinning through all this. Lana was in love with him.

A car approached. It was Lois. She got out of the car and approached the group.

"Let's have a party!" Bizarro grinned. "Now if you don't mind Lana and I are leaving."  
>Clark gave Lois a signal<p>

Lois opened the lead box she was carrying and got out the blue kryptonite. She was just about to put in Bizarro's open hand when suddenly she felt a slap across her face. The force of the blow made her drop the blue kryptonite. Lana grabbed it and chucked it into the river.

Clark was powerless from exposure to the kryptonite, but Bizarro was still fully powered. His face reddened with fury.

Lana noticed his reaction and started to panic. She grabbed his arm "Let's just go and leave this lot to it."

He reacted by pushing her to the ground and then turned his attention to the others. His anger was growing as he decided to pulverise them with his heat vision. His eyes started to glow, when suddenly something headed towards him. It was an arrow. He caught it in his hand

He turned around to see Oliver with his bow. Bizarro laughed. "You think this is going to kill me."

Oliver smiled. "Well the arrow won't, but the blue kryptonite in the tip might do"

Bizarro eyes grew wide with panic. His face went distorted and then he disintegrated into thin air.


	6. Chapter 6

Bizarro was gone forever. Lana was in shock. Chloe helped her to her feet and she recomposed herself. Then she looked at Clark, her expression changed and she ran up to hug him.

"Clark, thank god you have gotten rid of that monster. I'm sorry I had to side with him. It was all an act to trick him." Lana explained.

"Lana, you're lying but do you know what... I don't care."

"What are you saying Clark?" Lana looked worried.

"Lana you've changed. I know that you arranged for Lionel to be kidnapped and a woman ended up dying in the process." Clark announced.

Lois and Chloe stood there in amazement until Chloe led Lois off to the car as it was getting uncomfortable.

"But I did it for you. Lionel was going to kill you. I married Lex for you."

"Lana, I accept that you did marry Lex to protect me but don't tell me, you got together with him and slept with him night after night because of me."

"Clark, you drove me into Lex's arms. You wouldn't commit to us."

"Lana, I may not have been the best boyfriend, but l don't remember holding a gun to your head and forcing you to jump in bed with the devil."

"Clark, at least Lex could keep me happy in that department. " Lana smirked." You don't think for one minute that I would put up with a sexless relationship. No woman ever will."

"Whatever Lana save your breath and your pathetic attempt to upset me, let's just accept that it has been over for a while." Clark continued.

Lana smirked. "Do you think any woman will put up with your cold and passionless approach to relationships?"

"Lana, just leave it. Go off and enjoy your millions that stole from Lex."

Lana drove off in a huff. Lois looked at Clark and ran towards him. He hugged her tightly.

"Let's go home." Clark smiled, grabbing her hand.

"Home?" Lois looked puzzled.

"Yeah home, that's if you'll move in with me?" His eyes were pleading with her. How could she resist?

"On one condition, Clark – Separate rooms!" Lois replied with a serious tone in her voice.

"Ok." Clark tried to read her expression. He was curious why she had made this stipulation but did not want to push her. Having her under the same roof was enough for him.

Lois crumpled and laughed. "Had you fooled. Do you think I could give up on your 'cold and passionless approach' towards sex." Lois said with a wink.

Clark moved in for a slow and breath taking kiss. They were oblivious to the presence of Chloe and Oliver who were desperately trying to avert their eyes.

"Ollie, get a hose pipe. We need to cool these two down." Chloe said unsubtly.

Clark and Lois broke apart and gave each other an embarrassed smile.

Clark headed back to the Farm to make sure Lana had cleared her stuff out. Lois went back to the Talon to pack her stuff.

Clark could not believe the sight that greeted him when he arrived home. The smell of burnt lasagne greeted him as he opened the door. Lana was waiting at the kitchen table as though nothing had happened.

"Lana, what are you doing here?" Clark asked surprised.

"I am waiting for the olive branch that you want to give me. I am willing to give you a second chance. I know you said those horrible things in the heat of the moment."

Clark snapped. "Lana, as I remember things it was you who made the catty comments."

"Clark, don't push your luck. My patience with you may run out and then you will have no chance to get back with me."

"Lana, I would rather jumped in a pool of green krypronite than get back together with you."

Lana looked shocked. "Why are you being like this. It's because I slept with HIM, isn't it? Just think what that means for us. We can..."

Clark looked at her pathetic figure in digust, "You are really scraping the bottom of the barrel of desperation aren't you. Before you say anything else. Just listen for once."

Lana recoiled in horror about the way he was treating her but before she could fire back, Clark started.

"I am going out. By the time I get back, I want you out of my house. I am not interesting in getting back with you. I'm making a fresh start, I recommend you do the same."

Lois heard a whoosh. It was Clark. "Look, Lo. Lana is still at the Farm. She has hopefully got the message now."

Lois smiled. "God, how thick is she?"

Clark walked over to Lois and put his hands on her shoulder. "Do you fancy a trip out of town for a few days. Chloe has just called to say she has narrowed down Kara's location to Washington DC. What do you say that we pay Mom a visit and break the news to her."

Lois nodded.

Lois didn't think she would ever get used to the superspeed thing. Clark and Lois took minutes to get to DC, although getting her luggage took three other trips.

"Lois, have you never heard of the concept of travelling light." Clark asked.

"No Clark, that concept is alien to me a bit like you." Lois joked.

"Listen, Lo. I don't know if mom knows about us. I did not have a chance to ask Kara if she had said anything during her visit. So shall we just play it cool rather than drop the bombshell." Clark suggested.

"Whatever you think, Sweetie" Lois smiled.

Clark grinned. "Sweetie, I like the sound of that."

Clark knocked on the door. A few seconds later he was greeted by the face of his mom.

"Clark, I've missed you." Martha hugged him tightly then she noticed Lois appear from the shadows. She let go of Clark and hugged Lois.

"Lois, I have missed you."

"I've missed you too, Mrs K. Sorry I have never been for a visit before now." Lois smiled.

"I know how it is. I heard you were a hotshot reporter now."

"not so much reporter, more intern." Lois admitted.

"You'll get there one day Lois. Anyway don't keep standing there come in. Let's get the wine out." Martha pulled them both in.

Lois and Clark sat on the couch next to each other. As much as they tried to sit apart, something kept pulling them closer together like a magnet. Martha came into the sitting room with a tray of glasses.

Martha looked at Clark. "You could have told me you were coming, I would have sent a car to the airport to pick you up. One of the perks of being a Senator."

Lois gave Clark a strange look and seemed to gesture something to him.

"Mom, we didn't fly." Clark announced.

"How then?" Martha needn't have asked. She knew but she was unsure of what to say. Lois's look said it all.

"Oh, I see. Dare I ask?" Martha gave a puzzled smile.

"Look, Mrs K. Might as well spill everything. We're together. Clark told me everything"

Martha's look expression changed from confusion to the biggest smile. "Why didn't you tell me? Clark, I always had a bet on with your father how long it would take for you two to unravel the complicated feelings you had for each other. He just couldn't see it but I could right from the beginning."

"How did you know? Mrs Kent."

"Lois, it's Martha please. Call it mother's intuition"

"That's not all, Mom." Clark went on to explain about all the Bizarro and being trapped in the Fortress.

"So did Kara give any indication of any problems." Clark asked.

"No, she just came for a few hours and we got on like a house on fire. It was like I had known her for years. Maybe it was because I'm used to Kryptonians."

"I'm worried Bizarro did something with her. After all Lana said he was not too concerned about her disappearance, which may suggest he knew her whereabouts." Clark explained

"At least we know she was here. Question is why did Lex have her tagged in the first place." Lois asked.

"Ever since Kara rescued him from Reeves Dam, he has been obsessed with finding out about her so he managed to tag her."

"Chloe noticed a signal last week and realised it must be Kara. Luckily Chloe managed to sever Lex's to Kara. He may have been suspicious of her flying at speed of sound. " Clark continued.

Clark's cell rang. It was Chloe. Lois could see he was disappointed when he hung up.  
>"Apparently Chloe has lost the signal and won't be back on line until the morning, so we cannot do much until then."<p>

Martha looked at them, "Another glass of wine? By the way, I only have one guest room so it looks like you'll be taking the couch, Clark."

Lois and Clark looked at each other with an awkward side glance. Martha realised what it meant. "Unless of course you two want to share?"

"Is that ok, mom? We won't if it makes you uncomfortable."

"Clark, I am not your father. I have made it out of the 19th Century."

Clark smiled at the thought of his father's disapproval. He often fought with him but he wished he could still be here to see how happy his son was.

Lois took a big yawn and excused herself, saying she was going to head off to bed.  
>Clark got up and kissed her. "I will be in soon."<p>

"Goodnight, Lois." Martha hugged her.

Clark went back over to the sofa and sat next to his mom.

"Are you alright with this, mom?"

"Clark, the look on your face tells me you have finally found something you have been searching for all these years. "

"You're right, mom. Lois is the one. I cannot believe I was so blind to it. My relationship with Lana was a trainwreck. I can count on one hand the number of times we were happy."

"Lois is special. Make sure she knows that. I have never seen anyone as fiercely loyal as Lois."

"I will. I just want to hang onto her and never let her go."

"Well, if you don't mind Clark, I am heading to bed. A full day in the Senate is more tiring than running a marathon."

"Ok, see you in the morning."

Clark went into the guest room and climbed into bed. Lois stirred and then opened her eyes. She saw Clark looking at her with an adoring grin on his face.

"Thanks Lois."

"What for?" Lois asked,

"For saving my life." Clark whispered

"Clark, I would do it all over again in a heartbeat."

Clark was lost in his feelings for her. "I love you, Lois Lane and one day I'm going to marry you."

"Anytime, Clark. You just need to ask." Lois said lightheartedly. She did not assume for one moment he was serious.

But then Clark's expression went serious, "Ok, I'm asking"

Lois was confused. Was he proposing they get married. No he couldn't be.

"What!" she asked.

Clark clarified things. "I'm asking you to marry me. No pressure. I'll wait forever."

Lois looked at him. She had never been a girl who wanted a traditional wedding and all the trimmings. This was definitely not the traditional proposal but what the hell, why not she thought.

"Ok, yes I will marry you."

Clark was taken aback. He wanted her to say yes but expected a slap or something instead. "You mean it."

"Yes, but let's have a long engagement. You do realise that you have to buy me a ring. Hope you've brought your credit card with you." Lois laughed.

"Once we have found Kara, we will hit the shops." Clark smiled.

Clark and Lois woke up to the smell of a home cooked breakfast. This is one of things he missed since she moved out two years ago.

"Mom, I miss that smell, and you of course." Clark said as he approached the kitchen table.

"Lois is just having a quick shower, so she should be out within the hour." Clark suggested.

"Lucky I have unlimited supplies of hot water in my apartment." His mom laughed.

Ten minutes later, an edgy looking Lois came into the kitchen.

Martha could see that something was wrong. "What's wrong Lois. You look worried."  
>Lois glared at Clark, and was signalling for him to do something. Clark nodded back.<p>

"Are we playing charades this morning or are you two going to let me in on all the hand signals."

"Mom, can you sit down please."

Martha sat down. "so let me guess, Lois is either pregnant or you two are engaged, or even both."

Lois jumped in immediately. "I'm not pregnant, Martha, but you're right we are getting married."

Martha's face lit up. "I'm so happy for you both. When did you decide this?"

"I proposed last night," Clark announced.

"I wish your dad was here. He would be so thrilled." Martha looked at both of them.

"Me too, mom,"

"so how soon are the nuptials."

Lois piped up. "Well, we haven't even got a ring yet. We want to find out what is going on with Kara first and then we will discuss it."

Clark suddenly realised. "I'm sorry to rain on the parade but I need to phone Chloe. In fact I am just going to see her. I promise not to tell her the news until we both get back."

Minutes later Clark was at ISIS.

"Hi Chloe, what have you got?"

"Clark, I am going to have a heart attack one of these days."

"Sorry Chloe. Have you got a signal yet?"

"I've been trying all morning. I will try again." She pressed a button. A map popped up with a flashing light. "There she is. You must be a lucky charm."

Clark's smile changed to concern. "That is not DC. That's Smallville."

"Oh my god, Lex has her. She is at the mansion."

Clark sped to his mom's house and apologised to her as he grabbed Lois and took her back to ISIS.

"Hi Lois." Chloe smiled.

"Lo, we have a problem. Kara is at the mansion, he must have her held captive. I am going to go there now. You stay with Chloe."

Clark arrived at the mansion and asked to see Lex. Long gone were the days when he could get past security by being one of Lex's friends.

"He doesn't want to see you, Mr Kent." The burly guard announced.

"Tell him I know he has my cousin and if he doesn't let me see her the cops will be crawling all over here looking for her."

The guard went to phone his boss. "Ok, then."

Soon Clark was been led to Lex's office.

"Look Clark, this is getting tiresome. Kara arrived back here this morning begging me to take her in. She has amnesia but she can remember me and the mansion. She feels safe here."

"I want to see her."

Just then Kara came into the room. "Who's this Lex?"

"Do you not recognise him?"

"No I don't. Ask him to leave please."

"Kara, its me Clark. Your cousin..." Clark pleaded with her.

Clark could see the terror in her eyes but it was not directed at Lex, but at him. It was clear that she had no clue who she or anyone else was.

"Please Lex..."

Clark knew he had to leave and come up with a new plan.

Meanwhile, Chloe and Lois were discussing Kara when Lana walked in.

"Chloe, I have moved my stuff back into the Talon. Clark has had a breakdown and kicked me out of the farm. Lois, you will have to find somewhere else to live."

"Don't worry I'm onto it." Lois replied knowing full well that she could move into the farm with Clark.

Lana looked at Lois. "You seem chirpy for being kicked out of your home."

"Clark said I could move onto the farm whenever I needed to."

"You're brave. He will be moping now I've left trying to work out ways of getting me back. But you know what I will never take him back."

"Lois, I have packed all your stuff and left it downstairs behind the bar. I would appreciate if you could go and move them now."

Lois pitied Lana. She was so pathetic. She texted Clark and told him to meet her at the Talon. She only hoped Kara was ok...


	7. Chapter 7

Clark arrived to the sight of Lois sitting on a suitcase surrounded by 10 other suitcases.

"Looks like someone has been chucked out." Clark smiled.

"Never mind that. What happened to Kara?"

"She is at the mansion. She has some kind of amnesia and does not seem to remember who she is or if she has superpowers. I have an idea to help her regain her memories but we need to get her out of the mansion before Lex finds out who she is."

"Ok, what can I do?"

"Nothing at the moment." Clark remarked.

"Let's get your stuff loaded onto the truck so we can go back to the farm."

Once they were back at the Farm, Clark decided to head back to the mansion to do some spying whilst Lois unpacked. Clark suggested that she store her stuff in the spare room.

He didn't want Lana to find out about him and Lois for a while. Lana was a loose cannon who knew his secret and to make it worse she was unstable and completely unpredictable at the moment.

Lana arrived at the Farm and walked in without knocking.

"Lois, I have left some stuff. I just need to go to Clark's room to get some clothes."

Lois knew she had to hold her tongue. "No problem, Lana. Just help yourself."

Lana managed a smile. "Thanks, Lois."

Lois had an idea. "Lana, do you want to stay for a coffee. If you need someone to talk to, I'm here."

Lana saw this as a chance to give her side of the break up with Clark. She had come out of this Bizarro thing smelling of anything but roses.

Lana grabbed some shoes she had forgotten, no doubt deliberately Lois thought. She would use anything as an excuse to see Clark.

They sat at the table with their drinks. "Lois, I would start looking for a new place. Clark has turned into a self obsessed monster. How was I supposed to know that doppelganger was not him."

"He did look like him, Lana." Lois was trying to console her, at least pretending to anyway.

"That's what I tried to tell Clark, but he wouldn't listen." Lana was ranting.  
>Lana continued. "Well, he will regret leaving me. Even Lex treated me better than this."<p>

"But Lex was cruel to you."

"Yeah but only because he cared. Serves Clark right if I got back with him."

"You don't mean that." Lois started to panic. What else could Lana do if she was hell bent on revenge as much as it seemed she was.

"Lex is starting to look like an attractive proposition." Lana said smugly.

"You must really hate Clark to do that to him."

"Lois, you do not know the full story about Clark and you never will. He is not the innocent man he portrays himself as. I have never told anyone this but he used to be emotionally abusive towards me."

"Are you saying he hit you?" Lois asked.

"No, nothing physically, but he may as well have done with all the mental torture he inflicted on me. He ground me down. I have no self esteem and he made me feel worthless."

Lois wondered if Lana could spout anymore crap.

"Look, Lois. I have to get back to the Talon. Please don't tell Clark that I was here."  
>Clark saw Lana leave from a distance and then zoomed to the farm<p>

"Lois, are you okay? What did she want?"

"Clark, she has gone mental. She is threatening to get back with Lex to hurt you." Lois explained.

"What else did she say?"

"She opened up quite a lot really and went into detail about the emotional abuse you put her through."

"How could she say that.?"

"You are the most kind, considerate and loving human being I have ever met. I was going to say alien but I don't know many of those." Lois laughed.

"Lo, I have to go and see someone who might be able to help. Do you want to come along for the ride."

Lois smiled. "It is fine by me if you want to keep things secret. I trust you to tell me the important things. I am not Lana. I am not going to give you a hard time over every little detail of your life."

"Thank God you are not like Lana. I will have my cell if you need me." He sped off.  
>Lex could not believe his eyes when he saw Lana standing in front of him.<p>

"Lana, what are you doing here?"

"Can we talk?" Lana smiled.

"Of course come in. I must say you are the last person I expected to see on my doorstep."

Lex invited her to take a seat and offered her a bourbon. She accepted.

"So what is it? You look upset."

"Clark and I are finished. He has really changed. He worries me. I think he could be dangerous."

"why would you come to me with this, Lana. After the way I treated you."

"Maybe I made a mistake in leaving you. You only acted the way you did because you loved me." Lana leant over and kissed him.

He pulled back "Is this an act, Lana? Don't tell me the police are going to burst threw that door and arrest me."

"No act Lex...just making up for lost time. Now why don't you remind me where the bedroom is?" Lana said seductively.

Soon, Lex and Lana were too busy to be prepared for the pandemonium that was going to hit the mansion.

Chloe stared at the screen at ISIS with shock. Clark noticed her look.

"Chloe, have you got security camera's into a loop yet. I hate to rush you but we need to move now."

Chloe looked at Clark. "I think you need to see this first."

He walked over to the screens. The news announcer delivered the devastating news.

"Earlier this evening, Lionel Luthor fell to his death from one of the upper floor windows of the Luthorcorp building. No details are known about possible causes as yet, but we will keep you informed of any news as we get it."

Clark felt his anger grow. "How could he murder his own father? He is going to pay for this?"

Chloe was worried. "Clark, don't do anything you might regret?"

"Don't worry I will bring him down the correct way. I hate him for what he has done over the years but I will not let the hate make me as bad as him." Clark announced.

"Chloe, let me know when the cameras are down."

"Will do..."

Lana and Lex were lying in bed. "Lex, I made a mistake leaving you and going back to Clark. I thought I could rekindle what Clark and I had years ago. He has lied to me too much."

"Lana, he is a fool for treating you like that. His loss, my gain..." Lex kissed her.

Suddenly the mansion came alive with the sound of intruder alarms. In the confusion Clark sped in and grabbed Kara. He took her to the caves where Lois was waiting for him.

"Lois, are you sure about this. I need to take care of Lex. Wait for me if you want." Lois held onto a confused and dazed Kara.

"I can deal with Kara. You go and kick Lex's butt." She placed the key in the console. They disappeared.

Clark sped back to the mansion, which was still in disarray. Guards were trying to ascertain what was going on. Clark watched Lex come out of the bedroom, followed by a barely clothed Lana.

"Lex, Clark may be behind this. Be careful. He may have come to get me." Lana announced, full of herself.

"How would Clark get in here. Is there something you need to tell me?" Lex asked her.

Lana was just about to open her mouth when the corridor became flooded with armed police.

A familiar voice rang out, "Lex Luthor, you are under arrest for the suspected murder of Lionel Luthor."

Lana put herself between Lex and the detective. "Detective, I have been with him for the past six hours so he could not have been at Luthorcorp with Lionel Luthor."

"In that case, Ms Lang you will have to come downtown as well. We will need to get your version of events."

"Can I take your name, detective and can I see your warrant for my husband's arrest."

"I'm detective John Jones of the Metropolis Police Dept." He showed her his badge and warrant.

As he walked with Lex put of the mansion, John looked back at a concealed Clark and smiled.

Lois and Kara stood at the fortress.

Kara looked puzzled " What is this place? It's freezing in here."

Lois smiled. " It's Clark's fortress. We're way up in the North Pole. It does take a bit getting used to."

" Right, fortress, North Pole. And how did we get here?"

" Through the portal."

"That's explains it then." Kara explained sarcastically.

Seconds later Clark had arrived. He smile at Lois and Kara. "Jor-el, we need your help to restore Kara's memories and powers.

"Did he say powers? What powers?" Kara asked nervously.

" Whatever Jor-El is, I don't think he's here right now." She remarked. Suddenly she was bathed in a bright white light. After about a minute the light disappeared.

" What's happening? Clark, why are we in the fortress and Lois, what are you doing here?"

Lois smiled. "Kara, it's a long story."

They headed back to Smallville.

Lana just sat in silence in the police car. "I am not telling you anything until my lawyer arrives."

"That's fine. I am just shocked to hear that you went back to Lex after all he put you through." John stated.

"You know nothing about me and Lex." Lana snapped back.

Luckily Lana had no idea who John Jones was or about his connection to Clark.  
>"Who else would have murdered Lionel Luthor."<p>

"Detective, you will know as well as I do that he had more enemies than most people. You know who I think may have done it."

"Who?"

"Clark Kent. He and Lionel had a history. Check it out." Lana said smugly.

"Weren't you and Mr Kent an item?" John asked.

"Yeah, but it turned nasty. If you delve deep enough in Clark's past you will find there is more to the farmboy that meets the eye." Lana said with venom.

"He is really an alien with superpowers and I can get you proof." Lana explained.

John knew what he had to do. It would not have been ethical in most circumstances but Lana's actions left him no choice. If she was willing to tell Clark's secret to someone she had just met, who else would she tell. Clark Kent had a destiny far too important to allow Lana to compromise it.

"Oh, really. That's a coincidence, as I'm a martian." He turned around and smiled.

"Yeah right."

He placed his hand on her head. All those dangerous memories Lana was holding soon disintegrated.

There was silence between John Jones and Lana on the remainder of the journey to the police station. He had not wiped her memories, more like manipulated them. She would remember events since learning Clark's secret a little different and more importantly she would not know about his origins.

"Ms Lang" he said as he opened the door.

"I want my lawyer here now. Get Tim Wilson, the Luthor lawyer." Lana demanded.

"I believe he is already here." There was a smartly dressed man waiting in the reception for her."

"Ms Lang, it is nice to see you again."

"Although I am divorced I would like to be addressed as Mrs Luthor. I will make sure he is not locked away for something he would never do. I want somewhere quiet to talk with my lawyer. It is in my rights."

"Mrs Luthor, there is no need to act this way. You are not under arrest and can leave anytime you want. You offered to come here and offer Lex an alibi. If you would rather come back another time to talk?"

"No, I do not want my husband to be incarcerated any longer than he needs to be." Lana snapped.

"Where is he? I demand to see him."

John Jones decided to retaliate. "Look, Mrs Luthor, please cut the crap. You have no right to demand anything. You may think using the Luthor name entitles you to everyone's cooperation, well it doesn't. Lex Luthor is being held in a different station and there is no way on this Earth you will get to talk to him anytime soon, not when you are his key alibi."

Lana lifted her head, sighed and walked off with the eager little puppy Mr Wilson in tow.

Lana sat down in the meeting room opposite Tim. "So how are we going to get Lex out?"

Tim started fiddling with his tie and looked nervous. "I have to be honest Mrs Luthor without a cast iron alibi, it does not look good."

"Well, I'm his alibi." Lana smirked. "I will be convincing in court."

"Well, you may well be, but the 27 witnesses that placed Mr Luthor at the scene of the crime may be more convincing. I would advise you to retract your story, otherwise you will go down as an accessory."

"You're giving up on him aren't you?" Lana snapped.

"Not entirely but I believe a plea bargain would work more in our favour. Maybe cut down the prison sentence to one of manslaughter."

Lana looked in disbelief. "He won't be up for that. I am going back to the mansion for some sleep. Go and speak to him and keep me updated." She demanded.

"Yes, Mrs Luthor." He replied.

Back at the farm, a relieved Kara was enjoying her first meal with the newly engaged couple.

"I'm so glad you two finally got your act together. I can't wait for the wedding, when's it going to be?" Kara beamed.

Lois blushed. "We have not set a date, in fact we haven't even got a ring yet."

Clark flashed off and came back minutes later with a diamond ring. "If you don't like it, I can put the stone on another ring."

"Did you rob a jewellery store?" Lois joked.

"Yeah of course, no seriously I made it."

"You're full of surprises, Clark." Lois kissed him. "I love it."

"Well, I have a surprise for you both." Kara interrupted. "Kal-El, I think that a part of our civilization may have survived before the explosion. If I can find that city, I can save our bloodline."

"So this is your last meal with us, isn't it?"

"Yeah, it is, but if you set a wedding date tonight, I promise I will be there." Kara remarked.

Lois looked at Clark. "Ok, how about 15th June 2010."

Clark was amazed by the announcement. "Ok. That's a date then."

Kara smiled. "I promise I will be back for that date."

June 15th 2010.

Clark glanced nervously at his watch. Lois was late, but not just the traditional ten minutes she was an hour late.

"Where is she, Chloe? I'm starting to get worried."

Chloe glanced at her husband, "Oliver, we will have to go looking for her."

Miles away, Lois woke up to find herself tied to a chair. The sharp pain in her head told her how she got here. The last thing she remembered was popping out of the apartment for some fresh air. She had told Chloe to go on ahead, as Lois was going to arrive on a Harley Davison bike for her big day.  
>Lois looked up and saw a face she hadn't seen in years. It was Lana.<p>

"Lana, why have you kidnapped me? It's my wedding day and you do something as crazy as this."

"You and Clark got my darling husband locked up in the state penitentiary for 231 years and I had to live in the squalor of the local jail for the past 2 years. I have spent every day plotting how to get revenge. You are going to see your future husband suffer..."

"What are you going to do to him?"

"No doubt he will come looking for you and when he does I will be ready for him. I'm going to kill him while you watch." She cackled like a witch.


	8. Chapter 8

Epilogue

"Come on, Lana. Get real, Lex is responsible for his own downfall. He deserved everything he got." Lois fought back.

"I don't know what Clark sees in you. It was me he really loved and I bet he only turned to you when I got put in jail. But you see I stood up to protect the man I love. Question is, are you going to do the same?"

"I am not going to engage in dialogue with a psycho. I wouldn't want to waste my breath but I can promise you one thing, if you harm Clark, I can guarantee that Lex will not survive. Someone will get revenge." Lois spat with anger.

"Am I upsetting you? Maybe it's because you are supposed to be getting married now."

"Don't worry, Lana. I can get married another day."

Clark and Chloe headed to ISIS to try and work out where Lois was.

"So Chloe, did Lois say anything to you that she did not want to go through with the wedding."

"No, she was fine. I have never seen her so happy." Chloe replied.

"Someone must have her then. Chloe, check that Lex is still in jail."

Chloe faced changed. "Lex is, but Lana was released a few days ago."

"She must be involved."

Chloe smiled. "Well, she does have a tracking device as part of her release deal. Give me a moment to hack in to it."

A flashing dot came up on the screen. "She is in the warehouse district of town – the one near the river."

Minutes later, Clark was standing between Lois and Lana.

"Clark, just who I wanted to see."

"Lana, let Lois go. You have me."

"No way Clark. Lois is all part of the plan." Lana smirked.

"Why?"

"She is going to watch the person she loves suffer."

Lana fired the bullet. Clark waited for it to ricochet off his torso, but it penetrated it. He gasped for breath as she fired again, and again. Lois screamed.

Clark collapsed in a heap, covered in blood.

"Did you really think I could spend two years in prison and got regain my memories of his secret. You should tell that Martian friend of yours that his mind wipes are only temporary. I have been planning this for the past two years."

Lois was going to react when she felt herself move. She opened her eyes and found herself a safe distance from the building. She turned to see Kara standing next to her.

"Kara, I need to go back in there. Clark is going to die."

Lois started to head in, Kara held her back. "It's under control, Lois. Clark should be with Emil by now."

Back in the building, John Jones was stood opposite Lana.

"Where's Clark?" Lana screamed.

"He's safe. No thanks to you." John replied.

"What now?

"You are going to come back with me to the station, Lana."

"Ok, but can I get my bag."

John nodded and before he knew it she was firing an oxyacetylene torch at him. He backed off completely.

"Frightened of a little fire, are we?" Lana laughed.

She directed the flame at him. Kara flew in and blew out the flames. She pointed a white crystal at Lana and suddenly she vanished into thin air.

John Jones got up. "I never thought I would be saying this but thanks for saving my life. Why did you send her to the phantom zone?"

"I didn't but I did send her away to another planet. She is psychotic and would not stop until we were all dead." Kara announced.

Kara left the building, and checked on Lois who was with Oliver and Chloe. "Where is Lana?"

"She's gone somewhere where she will not hurt anyone again."

"Can you take me to Clark?" Lois pleaded to Kara.

Seconds later, they were at ISIS and Emil was extracting the kryptonite bullets from Clark's body.

"Emil, how is he doing?"

"He's fine. Just removing the last one now." Just then, Clark healed instantaneously. He sat up and smiled at Lois.

"Shall we get married now?" he joked, looking at all the blood on his suit.

"Maybe you should get cleaned up first." Lois smiled.

"How about we postpone it for a few weeks?" Clark suggested.

She leaned down and kissed him. "Good plan."

They all headed back to the church to do some major explaining to some worried guests. They headed back to the farm where the party was going to be after the wedding.

Clark walked over to a pre-occupied looking Kara. "Thanks for coming back to save me and for the wedding. Did you find what you were looking for?"

"You could say that." She pressed her bracelet. Minutes later there was a knock at the door.

Kara went to answer it. It was a tall dark haired man and hiding behind him was a little girl."

Clark walked over to see who it was.

Kara smiled. "Clark, this is my husband Luka and our 18 month old daughter, Lara. Luka is a kandorian."

"Kal-el, I am so honoured to meet you."

"Lara!" Kara summoned her daughter over. "This is your uncle Clark." Lara gave him a smile.

"So did you find Kandor."

"No, but I did find a nearby planet where a group of survivors had fled. I fell in love with Luka and we are helping to save the Krytonian race. We are headed back there after your wedding. It is a lot like Krypton used to be before technology took over and caused the destruction of our planet."

Clark smiled. "I am so happy for you Kara. You never felt at home on Earth did you?"

"No, I have found my destiny as you have found yours here with Lois. Is there any chance you could move the wedding forward to tomorrow. I need to get back to New Krypton and see that Lana is not playing havoc."

Clark smiled. "You didn't send her there, did you?"

Kara nodded. "I think even Lana can be redeemed. She will be fine."

Next day, Lois and Clark were married...

THE END


End file.
